


The Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Brotherhood, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes knows Sherlock Holmes loves him.</p><p>But sometimes, seeing the evidence with his own eyes is invaluably satisfying.</p><p>On Father's Day every year, Sherlock sends Mycroft a reminder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

Mycroft walks into his office and sees the gift on the table immediately. _Blue box, hand-wrapped by a non-professional, red ribbon tied into a neat bow, no note, size of the box indicates a small item._ He smiles slightly.

“Today is June 17th, is it not?” he mentions casually to Anthea. 

“Yes, sir,” she replies, looking up from her Blackberry and finally catching sight of the table. “I’ll clear your schedule for the next half hour,” she says, before leaving the room. As always.

Mycroft sits down at his table and opens the package slowly. He already knows what it contains. 

***

_“Please, Father.” The little boy with the curly hair is begging now, on his knees on the carpet in the living room. “I’ll try to be better – I apologize, I promise, please don’t hurt me again—”_

__

_It doesn’t seem that the other person in the room has heard the young boy. “You have disappointed me, boy,” he says again. “I am so. very. disappointed in you.”_

_The young boy is looking down at the ground now, his lips trembling as he struggles not to cry. “I’m sorry, Father,” he whispers._

_“Apologizing now does no good to me, boy.” The man steps forward with a belt in his hand._

_A new voice suddenly rings through the living room. “There will be _no more_ of this in this household, Father – enough is enough,” says the new entrant coldly. “Put that down.”_

_A cold anger enters the man’s eyes. “You dare talk back to me, boy? Perhaps I should begin with you instead, then!” He stalks forward in a rage, and the belt rings out once, twice, three times._

_He raises his hand again, and Mycroft defends himself this time out of instinct, grabbing the closest item off the nearest desk and throwing it at his father—_

_The clock clatters to the ground, its hands stopped forever._

_Their father never raises the belt again._

***

Mycroft opens the hidden drawer under his desk and adds the most recent gift to a line of pocketwatches that are all set to show the same time, 9:42 pm. He’s received one every year – a different style every time, never with a note – on Father’s Day for the last eighteen years, including three when the sender was supposed to be dead.

Mycroft Holmes knows Sherlock Holmes loves him.

But sometimes, seeing the evidence with his own eyes is invaluably satisfying.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day!


End file.
